The Party's At 7
by Dragonrider Sakura
Summary: Syaoran and Melin are having a party, Sakura's invited, will she go?
1. Will She Go?

The Party's At 7  
  
By: Dragonrider Sakura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with CCS belongs to CLAMP Not me!  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Tomoyo, ect. Are now 15 and they are at Sejoui High (sp?)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sakura was on the phone with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"So, Sakura are you gonna go to Melin and Li's Party tonight?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of mystery in her voice. Sakura noticed this and got nervous.  
  
"Umm…I don't know, who's all gonna be there?" She asked.  
  
"Well, let's see, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Eriol, and a few more people from school," Tomoyo replied. Sakura thought for a second hen nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll come."  
  
"Great, I have the perfect outfit in mind for you, I'll bring it over later, see ya later," Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo, see ya later," Sakura said.  
  
"Bye Sakura," Tomoyo said before hanging up. Sakura turned off her pink cell and flopped down on her bed.  
  
i'What did I just get myself into?'/i She asked herself. i'How can I go over to Syaoran's house, he hates me, and why am I calling him by his first name? Oh yeah, I remember, he asked me to, but why did he ask me to do that? Oh jeez, I'm talking to myself now!'/i  
  
She got up and went down stairs. Touya was in the kitchen making lunch.  
  
"Hey kaijiu," he said not looking up from the stove.  
  
"I told you not to call me that," Sakura groaned.  
  
"Whatever kaijiu," Touya said with a chuckle.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Sakura asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Fried rice with pork and broccoli," her brother said stirring the rice.  
  
"Tomoyo is gonna come over later, I think about 3," Sakura said looking at the clock, it was already 2:30.  
  
"Whatever kaijiu," Touya replied with a smile. Sakura just groaned.  
  
"When's lunch gonna be ready" She asked impatiently.  
  
"In a few minuets, why don't you go wash your hands," her brother told her. Sakura got up, and walked to the bathroom and started washing her hands. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. i'Even if I was pretty, I'm sure that Syaoran would still hate me,'/i Sakura thought to herself. She finished washing her hands and walked back to the table. Touya had already set out the plates of food and was waiting for her to get back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Touya asked, noticing the troubled look on his little sister's face.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking about that party I'm going to tonight," Sakura replied with a smile. Touya wasn't convinced.  
  
"You mean that gaki's party, I still think that you shouldn't go," Touya said taking a bite of his rice.  
  
"Touya, leave me alone, I can make my own choices, I still don't know why you hate Syaoran so much!" Sakura yelled, she pushed back her chair and ran back to her room slamming her door behind her.  
  
i'Jeez, what's her problem, I'm not the one who tried to beat her up, I swear if that Chinese gaki tries something like that again, nothing will stop me from killing him!'/i Touya thought to himself.  
  
Sakura was up in her room, sprawled out on her bed with her head under her pillow. Just then Kero came out of the drawer.  
  
"Did ya bring me anything? Did ya? Did ya? Huh? Did ya?" He said excitedly looking around the room franticly for any sign of food.  
  
"Sorry Kero, I forgot," Sakura groaned as she took the pillow off her head.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Got it!" Touya yelled from downstairs. "Ohayo Tomoyo, Sakura's upstairs pouting in her room."  
  
"I'm not pouting Touya!" Sakura shouted from her room. Seconds later Tomoyo was running up the stairs and there was a knock on Sakura's door.  
  
"Come in Tomoyo," Sakura said as the door opened.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, she had two hangers with bags over them in her hand. "I brought our dresses."  
  
"Cool, let's start getting ready for the party!" Sakura exclaimed, she loved it when Tomoyo made her outfits they always turned out real cool.  
  
"Yeah, here's yours, go put it on," Tomoyo said handing Sakura a hanger. Sakura ran into her bathroom and changed into the dress.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo, this is so kawaii!" Sakura said as she came out of the bathroom. She had on a low riding jean cargo skirt that went down just below her ankles, and had pink cherry blossoms on the back and side pockets. She also had on a black tube top with a cherry blossom in the upper left hand corner.  
  
"I knew that it would look so kawaii on you!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up and down. She pulled out a pair of flip flops and handed them to Sakura. i'Li's gonna love this!'/i  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please R&R, please remember that this is my first fic^_^ 


	2. Let The Games Begin

The Party's At 7  
  
By: Dragonrider Sakura  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with CCS belongs to CLAMP, NOT me!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I knew that it would look so kawaii on you!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up and down. She pulled out a pair of flip-flops and handed them to Sakura. I'Li's gonna love this!' /I  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"What about your outfit Tomoyo?" Sakura asked slipping on the flip-flops. Sakura then sat down on her bed and waited for her best friend to change into her own outfit.  
  
A few minuets later Tomoyo emerged from the bathroom wearing a sleeveless purple shirt that had an old fashion video camera on it (A/N: u kno wat I'm talking 'bout right?) and a pair of black vinyl pants.  
  
"Wow, that looks really good on you!" Sakura exclaimed motioning for Tomoyo to turn herself around. I'Eriol is gonna love that!'/I Sakura thought to herself. Both girls started giggling and eventually, after they settled down, they started to do hair, nails, and make-up.  
  
Tomoyo put Sakura's hair up in a French twist with silver chopsticks that had little pink cherry blossoms all over them and little glass cherry blossoms on the top.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're kind of over doing the cherry blossoms," Sakura said sweat dropped (ya kno, the anime style).  
  
"No I'm not, just trust me, ok?" Tomoyo said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, but this was unnoticed by Sakura. Sakura did Tomoyo's hair in two braided pigtails and added peonies at the end of each one. While Sakura painted her toe nails a metallic light pink, Tomoyo did her make-up, it was very light and natural looking. Then while Sakura was letting her toes dry, she did Tomoyo's make-up, it was almost the same as hers but there was more of a purple tint to it.  
  
After that they painted each other's nails, Sakura's the same color as her toes, Tomoyo's a light metallic purple. After all that was done they looked at the clock, it was 6:50. Tomoyo put on her clunky Dr. Martens; they grabbed their coats and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ahh, there's a stampede of wild kaijiu running down the stairs," Touya said as they were running towards the door.  
  
"Shut up Touya!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted as they ran out the door and to Tomoyo's limo, they climbed in and told the driver to take them to Li's and Melin's house. As the limo pulled away Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Who you calling?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Melin, I'm telling her that we're on our way," Tomoyo replied, this time Sakura noticed the mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you up to now?" Sakura asked, already knowing that it had to do with her.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean my dear, dear Sakura?" She replied. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other for a second then burst out in a fit of giggles. Tomoyo's limo pulled up to the Li mansion and the driver opened the door for the two giggling girls and they stepped out.  
  
Melin was waiting for them at the door and waving. The two waved back as they ran up to the front door. Melin showed Tomoyo and Sakura inside and Wei took their coats and lead them to the living room where everyone else was. Sakura looked around and found Chiharu and Yakashi and some of her other friends from school. She walked over towards them.  
  
"Ohayo guys," Sakura said cheerfully, sitting down on a big comfy green chair and a half (do ya kno wat I'ma talking 'bout? Those chairs that r like ¾ of a love seat).  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, we thought that you weren't coming," Takashi said.  
  
"That's a really cute outfit, did Tomoyo make it for you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Sakura asked standing up and turning around.  
  
"It is cute, I love the little cherry blossoms on the pockets," Chiharu exclaimed standing up to talk to her. Chiharu looked over Sakura's shoulder and noticed Li standing in the hallway, looking at Sakura with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Ok everyone, it's time to start the fun!" Melin shouted and everyone turned to look at her, except for Li who still had his eyes directed towards a certain emerald-eyed girl. "Truth or Dare!" Everyone applauded and the sat down in the middle of the living room in a big circle.  
  
"Come on Li," Yakashi said. "There's room for one more." He patted the empty spot next to him. Sakura was sitting next to Tomoyo, who was sitting next to Eriol, who was sitting across from Melin, who was sitting next to Li, who was sitting next to Yakashi, who was sitting next to Chiharu. (A/N: sorry^_^;)  
  
"Ok, I'll start," said Melin. "Chiharu, truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm…truth," she replied uncertainly.  
  
"How far have you gone with Yakashi?" Melin asked with an evil grin on her face. Both Chiharu and Yakashi blushed.  
  
"Umm…well, what happens if I don't answer the question?" Chiharu asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Well, then you have to take off a piece of clothing," Melin replied with an evil smile.  
  
"Fine, the farthest Yakashi and I have gone is making out," Chiharu replied honestly.  
  
"Ok, Eriol your turn, truth or dare?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Dare," Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Um, let me think, I dare you to kiss…Sakura," Chiharu said giggling.  
  
"What?" Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran said at the same time blushing.  
  
I'I'm sorry Syaoran, but I'm not taking off any clothes yet,'/I Eriol thought to himself as he crawled over Tomoyo and captured Sakura's lips in a quick kiss. When he sat back down both he and Sakura were beat red, Tomoyo and Syaoran on the other hand were looking very serious, their mouths set in a line and their eyes directed towards Yakashi.  
  
"Ok, yea, Syaoran, truth or dare?" Eriol asked the very grim looking Syaoran.  
  
"Truth," he answered without emotion. Eriol thought for a moment, and then smirked evilly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it true that you like Sakura?" He asked with a big grin on his face. Syaoran blushed and sweatdropped, then glared at Eriol.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
I'I can't tell her right now, in front of everyone, but if I say no then that would be a lie and Eriol already knows that I like her, ahhhhhhh, why did you do this to me Hiirigizawa?'/I Syaoran said to himself. He then pulled off his forest green sweater blushing slightly when he saw Sakura looking at him.  
  
I'Hoe, Syaoran has been training a lot. God he's fine! He probably thinks I'm the ugliest girl in Tomeda, I shouldn't even bother telling him that I like him, he'll probably just laugh in my face,'/I Sakura thought to herself sadly. Syaoran noticed the sad look on Sakura's face and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
  
"Syaoran pick someone," Yakashi said jabbing Syaoran in the side.  
  
"Oww! Alright, alright," Syaoran said rubbing his side, Sakura giggled, which, in turn, made Syaoran smile because she no longer looked sad. "Yakashi, truth or dare?"  
  
Takashi gulped. "Dare?"  
  
"I dare you to go and sit on Melin's lap for three turns," Syaoran said with and evil grin. Takashi got up, walked over to Melin, and plopped down in her lap. Melin groaned and sighed one of those C= things. "Hey I'm gonna go get some drinks, you guys want anything?"  
  
Everyone told him what he or she wanted and he got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
'Ok, Sakura, truth or dare?" Yakashi said, still sitting on Melin's lap.  
  
"Um…dare?" She said scared of what was to come, Takashi was relentless when it came to truth or dare.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please R&R, I would like at least 2, I will continue the story even if I don't get them though. ^.^ 


	3. Thunder & Lightning & A Little Nap

The Party's At 7  
  
By: Dragonrider Sakura  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with CCS belongs to CLAMP, NOT me!  
  
Sorry it took my so long. ^_^;  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Um…dare?" She said scared of what was to come, Takashi was relentless when it came to truth or dare.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"I dare you to kiss Syaoran in front of everybody in gym on Monday," Yakashi said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Hoe? Are you serious?" Sakura asked looking from Yakashi then to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked as if she was about to burst from holding the laughter in, and Takashi just looked plain evil right now.  
  
"Yes, you know that I suck at lying," Takashi said laughing. "You can always back out now and remove a piece of clothing, just remember that if you back out later the consequences will be worse."  
  
Sakura shuddered. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Everyone looked shocked especially Takashi.  
  
"Ok guys, a little help here," Syaoran, shouted from the kitchen, which was followed by the sound of shattering glass and a Syaoran cussing in Chinese. Sakura jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked blushing seeing that she was the only one that came. Sakura looked down at the ground and saw the broken glass. She kneeled down and started picking up the pieces.  
  
"Sakura, you don't need to…" Syaoran started.  
  
"It's ok Syaoran, anything to escape those strange people we call our friends," Sakura said with a giggle. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Just be careful, ok?" He said sounding deeply concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I'll be right back," Syaoran said taking some of the drinks into the other room. While he was gone Sakura managed to cut herself.  
  
"Owwwww!" was heard from the kitchen, and Syaoran set the glasses down of the coffee table and ran into the kitchen to find Sakura sucking on her finger.  
  
"Sakura, I told you to be careful," Syaoran muttered, walking over to the counter and getting a napkin. Sakura stood up and walked over to him. Syaoran took Sakura's hand gently in his and wrapped the injured finger with the napkin. i'God Sakura, you can be such a klutz sometimes, I can't even leave you alone for 2 minuets without you hurting yourself,'/i Syaoran thought to him self.  
  
i'Why am I always hurting myself, I can never do anything without hurting myself,' /iSakura thought to herself. She sighed and Syaoran looked up in concern.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, searching her eyes for something.  
  
"Hoe? Oh, yea I'm ok," Sakura replied. i'I don't what I would do without Syaoran, he always seems to be there when I need help or when I get hurt.'/i  
  
"Come with me, I'll get you a band-aid," Syaoran said and started walking out of the kitchen. Sakura followed him. When they walked into the living room everyone turned around and Tomoyo stood up. Sakura just smiled weakly. Tomoyo rushed over to Sakura.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok, it's just a little cut, Syaoran's getting me a band-aid, I'll bet right back," Sakura said with a smile. She then hurried after Syaoran who had walked down the hallway and was turning into a room. She ran right past the room, and had to turn around. When she walked into the bathroom she found Syaoran with a band-aid. She walked up to him and he took her hand once again. Sakura blushed as he carefully unwrapped the napkin and replace it with the band-aid.  
  
"Ok, we should probably get back to the game," Syaoran said, throwing away the napkin.  
  
"Yea, it's my turn to dare someone," Sakura said remembering what Yakashi dared her to do. They walked out of the bathroom, Syaoran following behind Sakura. They sat back down in their spots in the circle.  
  
"Ok, back to the game, Chiharu, truth or dare?" Sakura said.  
  
"Dare," Chiharu replied.  
  
"I dare you to not make out with Yakashi for one whole day," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Ok," Chiharu replied.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Yakashi screamed when his girlfriend agreed to the dare. Everyone started laughing, even Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Truth," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Do you ever go anywhere without that camera of yours?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Of course not, what if I miss bthe/b moment?" Tomoyo said with a smirk, looking at Sakura.  
  
i'What is Tomoyo talking about?'/i Sakura wondered to herself.  
  
"Ok, my turn, Melin, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Dare," Melin replied. Yakashi got up off Melin's lap, for it had been three turns since he was dared to do so.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to…umm, I dare you to, at the boys soccer game on Monday, to run out on the field and declare tour undying love to that one kid that always follows you around, umm…I think his name is Yogi or something" Tomoyo said evilly.  
  
"Yuki? No way! That's not going to happen," Melin said, she took off her sweater, to reveal a white tank top.  
  
"Eriol, truth or dare?" Melin asked.  
  
"Um…dare, I think," Eriol replied uneasily, hoping that he wouldn't have to kiss anyone again, unless it was a certain amethyst-eyed young woman.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Tomoyo," Melin said with a smile. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed while everyone watched them to see if it would happen. Eriol turned to Tomoyo, who blushed even more.  
  
"Do you want me to?" He whispered. Tomoyo slightly nodded her head. Eriol leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Tomoyo responded to the kiss by fainting. Eriol caught her in his arms blushing.  
  
"You must be some kisser Hiirigizawa," Yakashi smirked. Eriol just carefully took Tomoyo in his arms and got up, he walked over to the couch and laid her down. He then sat down by her feet.  
  
"Eriol, it's your turn," Chiharu said, but before he could ask someone 'truth or dare' there was a loud clap of thunder and all the girls screamed. Sakura crawled over to the corner of the room shaking like a leaf. She tried to make herself as small as possible against the wall. Then there was a flash of lightning, and the lights went out. Sakura screamed again, everyone was looking around, but they couldn't find her. There was another clap of thunder and Sakura scream again. Syaoran tried to find where the scream came from but tripped over a chair. When he got up he looked around, his eyes more adjusted to the dark now. There was yet another flash of lightning and Syaoran saw Sakura huddled in the corner of the room and rushed over to her. When he got there he could hear here crying.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. Sakura looked up at him her emerald eyes glistening and her face wet with tears. Syaoran knelled down next to her and looked into her eyes. There was another clap of thunder and Sakura threw herself into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran was shocked for a minuet, and then hugged her close to him. He kissed the top of her head then hugged her even closer. "Sakura, it's alright, it's only thunder, it can't hurt you."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. Syaoran looked down and saw that Sakura had stopped shaking and she had her eyes closed.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said shifting her in his arms. Her eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to scream, but Syaoran placed a finger over her lips. "Sakura, it's me."  
  
Sakura looked up into his warm amber eyes, and started crying again. Syaoran was very concerned; he didn't know what to do. iDid I do something wrong? Why won't she stop crying?'/i Syaoran thought to himself. He held Sakura closer to him, trying to comfort her. After a while, Sakura cried herself to sleep in Syaoran's arms, and a short while after Syaoran fell asleep with his back against the wall and a sleeping Sakura resting against his chest.  
  
About twenty minuets after Syaoran fell asleep the lights went back on and Tomoyo, who had been awoken by Eriol, looked around and saw the two sleeping people in the corner.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Eriol asked in a whisper.  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo whispered back, pointing to a sleeping Syaoran and Sakura. She got out her video camera and started taping them. Sakura was curled up against Syaoran with her head on his chest and Syaoran had his arm around her. Everyone looked over at the two and thought it was kawaii. After all they were trying to get them together for three years with no luck. Syaoran started to wake up, when his eyes opened he looked down and smiled when he saw Sakura sleeping. Then he looked up and saw everyone watching him, and Tomoyo with her camera. He glared at her, but she just kept right on filming.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded in a harsh whisper. Sakura stirred and he looked down, his glare being replace by a warm smile. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up into a pair of amber eyes and smiled. Syaoran smiled back, completely forgetting that Tomoyo was taping them.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said loudly. Syaoran and Sakura both blushed and turned their heads to look at her.  
  
"Hoe! Tomoyo why are you always taping me?" Sakura said getting up. Syaoran got up and stood behind her glaring at Eriol who was rolling around on the floor laughing,  
  
"Hiirigizawa, shut up!" Syaoran growled, this just made Eriol laugh even harder. Everyone else started laughing at Eriol and soon Tomoyo started laughing and couldn't hold the camera straight. Sakura sweatdropped and Syaoran sighed one of those little puff things.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Please R&R, thanks for all the reviews for chapter 2 you guys, I never thought anyone would like my writing. ^_^ 


End file.
